Je ne veux pas simplement jouer
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Entre ses examens, et la routine dans son couple, Kurama devient stressé. Seulement voilà, un tout petit détail, et le voilà qui explose. Ses mots dépasse sa pensée! Saura-t-il empêcher le naufrage de son couple ?
1. Chapter 1

Blabla de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde vous aller bien je vais vous faire un cadeau ! Et oui ça m'arrive d'être généreuse eh mais attendait ne partait pas c'est une fic sur Yu Yu Hakusho ! Ah vous revoilà bon eh bien le couple C'est bien entendus Hiei Kurama et les persos ne sont pas à moi (Heureux qu'ils sont) Sur ceux bonne lecture les amis !

**Je ne veux pas simplement jouer**

-Hiei, s'il te plait aaaaah....

_Tranquillement, Hiei arrêta les vas et viens sur le sexe de son amant, et le regarda en demandant d'une voix calme et sensuelle_ :

-Oui ?

-Arrête, on doit faire les courses, et en plus on doit aller chez Yusuke

-Il suffit d'enlever, quelque chose.

-Et quoi donc ? _Demanda Kurama_

-La visite, chez Urameshi.

-Il en est, hors de question. On y va, de toute façon je lui ai dit qu'on serait la.

_Kurama commença à se lever, mais d'un geste vif, Hiei l'en empêcha, et de sa main libre, il caressa le torse de son amant_.

-Hiei, ce n'est pas le moment_. Lui dit le Yohko en se dégageant enfin, des prises du démon de feu. _

_Le brun s'installa tranquillement sur le lit, et demanda d'une voix amusée à son amant :_

-Tu n'as rien oublié ? Tu veux y aller comme ça ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Bah regarde. _Lui dit Hiei en montrant du doigt, la chose à regarder._

_Kurama baissa les yeux, et remarqua un petit détail. En effet il était en pleine érection ! Il se retourna d'un coup, et prit des affaires. Puis il fit mine, de chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire. Hiei lui demanda ce qu'il avait, car ses gestes étaient tremblants. C'est alors que Kurama explosa :_

-TU NE VOUDRAIS PAS SANS CESSE QUE L'ON COUCHE ENSEMBLE, CE SERAIT PLUS SIMPLE POUR MOI. A C'EST SUR, POUR TOI CA T'ARRANGE BIEN, N'EST-CE PAS ? MAINTENANT TU PRENDS TES AFFAIRES, ET TU VAS TE LAVER IMMEDIATEMENT ! EST-CE QUE C'EST BIEN COMPRIT ?

_Puis, sur ses mots, Kurama partit dans l'une des salles de bain de la maison. Hiei n'en revenait pas. Son Kitsu ne s'était jamais énervé, sur lui. Il était vrai que leur couple avait quelques prises de tête, mais généralement c'était Hiei qui s'énervait, pas Kurama. Assit sur son lit, il se mit à réfléchir. Puis, il décida d'aller se laver. Quand il entra dans la salle de bain libre, le brun entendit l'autre s'ouvrir, et son amant, partir faire le manger. Hiei se dépêcha de se préparer, et sortit avec, encore, une serviette enrouler sur ses cheveux. Le brun alla voir son amant dans la cuisine, et vit celui-ci entrain de mettre la table. Ce dernier, ne le regarda qu'une seconde, avant que celui-ci ne lui dise :_

-Kurama ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver tout à l'heure.

-Euh... A vrai dire tu ne m'as pas énervé. J'étais gêné voila tout et je me suis laisser emporté.

-Hn... Tu pense vraiment tout ce que tu as dis ?

-Non pas du tout. J'ai dis n'importe quoi et je ne les penser absolument pas je t'assure. Maintenant met toi à table le chocolat est près.

-Hn

_Ils mangèrent en silence, Kurama mit sa main sur celle de Hiei, et la caressa. Le brun le regarda, et ses lèvres s'arquèrent, en un joli, et tendre sourire. Tellement surprit par cette réaction soudaine, le roux stoppa ses gestes et le regarda surprit. Hiei en profita pour l'embrasser. Kurama y répondit avec ardeur, et il entraîna le brun dans la chambre. Malgré le fait qu'il lui ai dit qu'il ne penser pas ses mots, son amant n'osait pas aller plus loin. _

-Non il ne faut pas on n'a des choses plus importantes à faire.

-Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais coupable c'est toi qui m'as amener jusque ici.

-Oui mais c'est toi qui m'a embrasser

-Et alors ?

-Laisse tomber bon on file chez Yusuke et après on va faire les courses sa te va ?

-Hn

_Kurama se leva et se dirigea hors de la pièce. Avant de sortir il se retourna et dit à son brun : _

-Dépêche toi on part dans 5 minutes.

_Puis il partit._

**POV Hiei**

_TU NE VOUDRAIS PAS SANS CESSE QUE L'ON COUCHE ENSEMBLE, CE SERAIT PLUS SIMPLE POUR MOI ... J'étais gêné... des choses plus importantes_... _Laisse tomber_...

Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il dise ces mots ? Pourquoi se sent-il gêné ? Des choses plus importantes ? Que veux-t-il me faire comprendre ?

Il trouve que je ne suis pas important. C'est ça pour eux aimer ? Faire passer le reste avant l'amour ?

**Fin POV Hiei**

_Perdu dans ses penser, le brun n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et Kurama entrer dans la chambre. Ce dernier, s'assit le plus délicatement possible sur le lit, et d'un coup, il renversa son amant sous lui, pour l'embrasser sauvagement. D'abord surpris, Hiei sursauta, resta immobile un instant, puis répondit au baiser. Kurama rompit le contact, et dit à son amant :_

-Après tout tu as raison. Pourquoi ne pas profiter d'une journée rien qu'à nous ?

-Urameshi à téléphoner pour annuler c'est ça ?

-Oui. Mais tu sais on pouvait se rattraper sur les courses.

-Tu sais bien que si tu aurais fais un truc pareil c'est-à-dire traîner dans le magasin alors qu'on aurais pu rester au lit plus longtemps je t'en aurais voulu.

-C'est vrai. Au fait en parlant de notre temps ils nous en restent combien avant que tu ne repartes pour une mission ?

-Euh... J'ai demandé à Mokuro et à Enma JR qu'ils me laissent plus de temps. Donc ils mon accorder deux semaines deux vacances en tout.

-Super on se verra plus souvent. Elles sont quand tes deux semaines ?

-A partir de demain.

-Ah sa tombe mal. A partir de demain justement nos professeurs nous préparent pour les examens de fin d'année, et ce jusqu'aux diplôme. C'est-à-dire que pendant deux mois entier, en comptant les deux semaines je ne vais faire que réviser et je serais fatiguer en rentrant le soir. Donc je ne vais pas pouvoir profiter de toi, et toi de moi.

-Hn

_Le brun, embrassa son amant, et lui donna du plaisir comme jamais. Kurama aux ange ne vit pas le sourire de Hiei voulant dire : Je crois que j'ai une idée. _

-Je pourrais toujours dormir dans l'hôtel et je te raccompagnerais chez toi quand tu quitterais ton Lycée. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oui ou tu pourrais dormir à la maison cela ne me dérange pas tu sais.

-Hn.

_Les jours passèrent et notre petit couple ne se voyait presque pas. Hiei essayer de leur faire gagner un peu de temps pour eux, en faisant le ménage, mais les devoirs que leur donner leur professeur était bien trop surchargé. Bref ils ne se voyaient qu'à l'heure des repas, au moment de dormir, et les matins et soirs quand ils faisaient de chemin pour rentrer ou partir en cour. Un jour Kurama rentra plutôt que d'habitude, et découvrit un petit mot de son chéri :_

**Kitsu, **

**Je suis partit, voir Enma Junior, et Mokuro, car je devais leur dire quelque chose. J'ai commandé le repas de ce soir, je reviendrais vers 21h.**

**Hiei.**

-Bon ben au boulot. Voyons il 16h15 il revient vers 21h. Ce qui me laisse 4h45 pour : Faire le ménage, préparer le repas ah non Hiei s'en est occuper, donc réviser... bon le ménage les révisions après.

_Kurama commença la "besogne" et eu fini en une demie heure. Puis il se mit à ses révisions en attendant son amant. Quand celui-ci arriva, Kurama sortit de ses livres, et alla l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et peu à près on frappa à la porte. Kurama ouvrit et le livreur leur donna les __onigiri. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et rien puis le roux arrêta soudainement de manger pour regarder Hiei tendrement. Ce dernier eu un léger sourire, et une fois qu'il eu fini de manger, il prit la main de Kurama et monta dans la chambre avec lui. Une fois, dans la dite pièce, il se laissa tomber sur le lit entraînant le roux avec lui. Celui-ci se rattrapa de justesse et Hiei en profita pour l'embrasser. Il les fit rouler de façon à ce que Kurama soit en dessous de lui et il lui enleva doucement ses affaires. _

-Hiei ça va ? Tes gestes son maladroit que ce passe-t-il ?

-Rien.

-Tu es sur ? Tu sais on peut....

-Ca va je te dis ! _Dit-il avec froideur et en allant près de la fenêtre. _

-Bon d'accord. Je n'insiste pas.

-Pourquoi as-tu dis ses paroles blessantes la dernière foi ?

-Lesquels ? _Puis se rappelant du fameux jour :_ Ni pense plus d'accord ? Ne te rends pas malade pour des paroles aussi stupides.

-Stupide ? Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi, qu'on avait des choses plus importante à faire, quand j'ai chercher une raison au fait que tu m'ais dis que je t'avais embrasser tu m'as dis de laisser tomber, que tu étais gênés, et tu trouve que c'est des paroles stupide ? _Dit-il sans même se retourner_.

-Hiei ni pense plus s'il te plait.

-Je ne peux pas c'est plus fort que moi.

-Hiei. S'il te plaît regarde moi.

_Il eu un temps d'hésitation, mais le brun se retourna finalement. Kurama vit les larmes rouler sur sa joue et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés._

-Hiei j'ai dis ces mots sur le coup de la colère je ne les pensé aucunement. Et d'ailleurs je les regrette. Sèches tes larmes, ce n'est pas en pleurant que tu arriveras à oublier ces paroles blessantes que je t'ai dis. _Lui dit gentiment Kurama avec un doux sourire._

-As-tu pensé que le jour où j'ai accepté de dormir chez toi, après le combat, c'était juste pour coucher avec toi et rien d'autre ? N'as-tu pas pensé que si je faisais cela ce n'étais non pas pour te mètre mal à l'aise, ou parce que je suis un pervers, mais que c'était tout ce que j'avais trouver pour te montrais que je t'aimer ? Et en me disant ces paroles l'autre jour tu m'avais profondément blesser ?

-Hiei je suis désolé.

-Mais tes excuses ne servent à rien. Tu as beau me répété que tu es désolé, ces parole reviennent toujours dès que je veux aller plus loin avec toi.

_Kurama baissa la tête, après le discours de son amant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il laisser faire le temps ? Où devait-il lui faire comprendre ô combien il était désolé ? Et si c'était le cas, comment devait-il lui prouver ? Plus Kurama essayer de chercher une solution plus il se perdait dans ses pensées. A bout de nerfs, il frappa le mur à côté de lui et Hiei eu un sursaut. Il le regarda interloquer mais le roux ne le remarqua pas. Dans un murmure Kurama lui dit :_

-Que puis-je faire ?

-Rien laisse faire le temps agit comme d'habitude ça finira par passer.

-L'ennui c'est que à cause de ça notre relation risque de se briser.

-Que vas-tu chercher par là ?

-Simplement que je prends notre histoire au sérieux. Je ne veux pas simplement jouer !

-Car tu crois que je joue moi peut-être ? _Lui demanda Hiei en élevant le ton_

Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas franchement l'impression que tu m'aimes vraiment ! _S'énerva Kurama._

-QUOI TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS CA UNIQUEMENT POUR ME VANTER DE COUCHER AVEC YOKHO KURAMA ?

-EFFECTIVEMENT OUI CA POURRAIT ÊTRE UNE BONNE RAISON !

-OH MAIS J'ALLUCINE C'EST PAS VRAI DITE MOI QUE JE RÊVE ? TU SAIS QUOI SI C'EST VRAIMENT CE QUE TU PENSES, JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI JE RESTERAIS AVEC TOI ADIEU KURAMA ! 

_Ces derniers mots Hiei les avaient prononcé d'une voix déchirer, ravager par les larmes. Kurama ne sent était pas aperçut de suite, mais le soir venus quand leurs dispute lui revint en mémoire il comprit combien Hiei avait était blesser et s'en voulait d'avoir dis cela. Surtout qu'il savait que Hiei ne jouer pas sur leurs sentiments. Alors pourquoi avait-il dis cela ?_

_A suivre ..._

_Sa vous à plus ? Oui ? Non ? Cette le moi savoir dans vos reviews _

_Bisous à tous !! _

_LolaMalefoy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteur :**_ Coucou c'est encore moi LolaMalefoy je vous amène la suite de l'histoire, mais avant toute chose voici les RARs_

_Et maintenant place à l'histoire_

**Je ne veux pas simplement jouer **

Petit rappel :

_Ces derniers mots Hiei les avaient prononcé d'une voix déchirée, ravagée par les larmes. Kurama ne s'en était pas aperçu de suite, mais le soir venu, quand leurs dispute lui revint en mémoire il comprit combien Hiei avait été blessé et il s'en voulait d'avoir dis cela. Surtout qu'il savait que Hiei ne jouait pas sur leurs sentiments. Alors pourquoi avait-il dis cela ?_

**Chap. 2 :** Où est-il ?

Kurama était à la fenêtre et regardait le paysage d'un air mélancolique.

_Où est-tu passé Hiei ?_ Pensa-t-il. _Pourquoi es-tu parti ? On ne peut pas s'expliquer quand l'un est à l'autre bout du monde. Reviens s'il te plaît._

_-Kurama ! _

_Hiei Je t'en pris. Il faut qu'on parle de tout ça._

_-Hé ! Kurama !_

_Je regrette tout ce que j'ai dis hier. Hiei..._

_-HE ! KURAMA !_

L'interpellé sortit de ses pensées et regarda en bas. Il vit Yusuke et Kuwabara, accompagnés de Keiko et Yukina. Il leur fit un signe et partit leur ouvrir. Une fois arrivés dans le salon, Yukina lui demanda :

_-Kurama, savez-vous où je peux trouver monsieur Hiei, s'il vous plaît ?_

_-Désolé Yukina, mais Hiei est partit hier soir et ne m'a pas dit où il allait._ Dit-il tristement.

_-Ah. __ç__a ne fait rien merci quand même._

_-Il n'y a pas de quoi._

-_Pourquoi est-il partit ?_ Demanda Yusuke.

_-Je ne sais pas ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?_

_-Un verre d'eau pour moi s'il te plaît._ Lui dit Keiko.

Les autres lui dirent un "non merci" et le roux partit dans la cuisine chercher la petite commande. Les autres se regardèrent, étonnés, mais personne ne souffla mot. Quand Kurama revint avec deux verres d'eau, dont un qu'il donna à la jeune fille, Yusuke proposa de chercher le démon.

_-ça ne sers à rien il est certainement partit dans le Makai. _

_-Que ferait-il là-bas ?_ Demanda Kuwabara.

_-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être son secrétaire ?_ S'énerva Kurama.

_-Hé ! __ç__a va vieux ? Tu as l'air sous pression. _Demanda Yusuke.

_-Désolé si on parlait d'autre chose ?_

_-Euh ouais. Ikishii a eu son premier bébé ce matin._

_-Ah ouais cool ! _Déclara Yusuke.

Ils parlèrent pendant une demie heure, puis Kurama se leva doucement et alla sur le balcon. Toujours son verre d'eau à la main, il se demanda où Hiei avait bien pu passer.

_Hiei s'il te plaît..._

_-Kurama ?_

_-Oui Keiko ?_

_-__ç__a ne va pas ?_

_-Effectivement. Hiei et moi nous sommes disputé hier et il est partit. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit resté dans la ville. J'espère simplement qu'il va revenir pour que je puisse m'expliquer avec lui._

_-Vous, vous êtes disputé ? A quel propos ?_

Kurama raconta l'histoire, et il baissa la tête à la fin. Keiko lui sourit tristement et lui proposa de le chercher avec lui et les autres. Le roux refusa poliment et releva la tête pour regarder le paysage. La jeune fille vit une larme naître au coin de l'oeil de Kurama et partit voir Yusuke et tout lui raconter. Après un accord quasi silencieux, tous partirent en disant au revoir à leur ami pour chercher le brun. Kurama repensa à la soirée qui avait mal fini.

_Hiei s'il te plaît reviens il faut qu'on parle. M'en veux-tu à ce point ? D'habitude tu reviens toujours dans les 12 heures qui suivent notre dispute. Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas ?_

Kurama se laissa submerger par les larmes et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps Keiko et les autres trouvèrent Hiei dans une petite clairière assit aux pied d'un arbre.

_Kurama que c'est-il passer pour qu'on en arrive la ? Toi qui es d'ordinaire calme et souriant pourquoi étais-tu sur les nerfs hier ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dis que je prenais notre histoire pour un jeu ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Alors pourquoi avoir dit cela ?_

_-Hiei !_

_Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas croire que je ne sais pas comment te prouver que je t'aime autrement que par nos "ébats"._

_-Hiei ! _

_Pourquoi ils m'appellent ces imbéciles ? On ne peut plus penser tranquille maintenant ?_

_-Hiei ?_

_-Quoi bordel vous me faites chier !_

_-Bonjour à toi aussi. _Se moqua Yusuke. _Pourquoi es-tu partit de chez Kurama hier ?_

_-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !_

_-Peut-être mais il est triste sans toi_

_-A un point qu'il pleure. Tu lui manques, Hiei il en souffre. _Renchérit Keiko.

_-Il pleure ? _

_-Oui. _Lui confirma Keiko

_-Hn je m'en tape. Il n'avait pas à me dire des choses pareilles._

_-Et si tu allais le voir pour que vous vous expliquiez ?_

_-Hn._

Ils partirent laissant le brun dans ses réflexions. Au bout d'une semaine, Kurama vit une ombre connue dans un arbre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et lui proposa d'entrer. Hiei remarqua que malgré son sourire et la joie que devait avoir le roux, la voix de celui-ci semblait éteinte. D'ailleurs, tout en lui semblait éteint. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa joie, sa chaleur, et son amour pour lui. Non impossible.

_-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ Demanda Kurama avec tristesse.

_-..._

_-Hiei il faut que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé._

_-Je n'ai rien à dire._

_-Moi si ! Hiei c'est... Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi, dire des choses aussi blessantes alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais je veux que tu saches, que je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai dis. Maintenant si tu veux partir je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Sur ce, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir._

Le roux se dirigea vers la porte, mit sa main sur la poignée, se préparant ouvrir la porte, quand il entendit :

_-Si tu es si content de me revoir, pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

Kurama se retourna, et embrassa le brun passionnément. Ce dernier, répondit au baiser avec autant d'ardeur, et il mit ses main autour du cou de son amant. Le roux, les dirigèrent vers le lit ou il se laissa tomber, entraînant Hiei avec lui. Tout en l'embrassant, Kurama renversa son amant sous lui et commença à le déshabiller. Ce dernier, ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le regarder. Le roux le regarda un sourire aux lèvres mais ses yeux restaient toujours aussi tristes. Quand son amant voulut l'embrasser, Hiei le repoussa doucement et le fixa sans dire un mot. Kurama, qui d'habitude était le seul à soutenir son regard, baisa les yeux et se redressa. Le brun fit de même et d'une main, releva la tête de son ange roux.

_-Pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard ?_

_-Euh... Je... _

_-Kurama._

_-Hn ?_

_-Regarde moi et dis moi ce que tu as. Tu es le seul qui soutienne mon regard d'habitude !_

_-Je n'y arrive pas !_

_-Hn._

Kurama le regarda, Hiei le fixait toujours. Le roux, prit une grande inspiration et essaya de soutenir son regard. Peine perdue. Le brun souffla, abandonna, et embrassa son amant. Kurama répondit au baiser, et rallongea son trésor. Ils se déshabillèrent, et se redécouvrirent lentement, avec de douces, et tendres caresses.

Le lendemain, Hiei se réveilla, dans les bras de Kurama. Il se leva sans bruit, partit sous la douche, et s'apprêta à s'asseoir sur le bureau en attendant le réveil du roux. Il se ravisa au dernier moment, et se dirigea vers le lit pour le sortir des bras de Morphée. Le brun commença par caresser la joue de Kurama, puis fermant les yeux, rapprocha son visage pour un doux baiser. Au bout de quelques secondes, le roux lui répondit avec tendresse. Hiei eu un léger sourire, et celui-ci s'accentua quand son amant entrouvrit ses lèvres. L'échange devint passionné, et quand il prit fin, le couple se lova l'un contre l'autre :

_-Quel délicieux réveil. Merci trésor, et bonjour à toi. _Annonça Kurama.

_-Hn. Bonjour aussi. De rien_.

_-Tu as bien dormis ?_

_-Hn. Et toi ?_

_-Bien sur vu que j'étais dans tes bras._

_-..._

_-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?_

_-Hn. Toi. _Lui répondit le brun.

Et sans que Kurama ait eu le temps de répondre à cette réplique alléchante, Hiei l'embrassa avec tendresse. Bien entendu, le roux répondit au baiser immédiatement, et renversa son trésor pour être au dessus de lui. Ses mains caressèrent tendrement le corps fin et musclé du brun, alors que celui-ci frôlait délicatement ses reins. ça en était presque une torture pour Kurama qui y était sensible. Et le pire, c'était que Hiei le savait, et faisait des mouvements lents, tendres et délicats. Le roux ferma les yeux de plaisir, et laissa des gémissement franchir ses lèvres. Le brun accentua ses mouvements, et profita de cet instant pour échanger les rôles. Il commença à préparer son amant, en descendant sensuellement le long du corps, tandis qu'il le couvrait de baisers brûlants. Kurama réussit tant bien que mal à reprendre le dessus et commença de longs va et vient avec l'une de ses mains sur le sexe de son amant. Au bout de cinq minutes Hiei le supplia :

­_ Kurama je ne peux plus attendre. S'il te plaît._

_-Tout de suite trésor. _

Et dans un mouvement tendrement long, il pénétra son brun. Hiei, ferma les yeux de plaisir, et quand le roux donna de délicats coups de reins, son amant remua pour les accentuer. Puis vint le moment de la délivrance. Leurs cris se mêlèrent, en une parfaite harmonie. Et quand enfin Kurama se retira de son trésor, ce dernier, eu un sourire satisfait, et se lova dans les bras de son ange roux. Après une aussi belle étreinte, ils partirent prendre une douche. Et pour la première fois, ils la prirent ensemble. La baignoire étant assez grande et large, Hiei s'allongea sur son ange. Dos, contre torse, ils parlèrent de leur avenir.

_**The End !**_

_Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. ça vous a plut ? Oui ? Non ? Faites-le moi savoir dans vos reviews._

_Bisous à tous !_

_LolaMalefoy._


End file.
